Pokemon Talk Show! Season 1!
by KaterinaBeloved
Summary: This old studio of mine is what I call my room. And in my room is a studio where I have my talk show. Pokemon characters guest star and much more! Can it get any weirder? Sadly yes. I had to re-update it a lot, I still am sry, im getting as many Q&A ASAP
1. Beginners Log

Heh. Yes, yet another story! I might get a carpal hole if I keep on typing this much. Well this story is unlike ALL others because . . . . . it's a question answer one!! .

So I'm like professor Oak's granddaughter over okay? I know a ton of stuff about anything and everything that has to do with pokemon. You can ask me questions about character relationship maybe have them come into my story this will be like a talk show.

When and if you review with your questions try and space it in your reviews cause it can get hard to read. This will be a TALK SHOW!!! It would be highly appreciated if you could give me a character description you know gender, name, age, ethnicity, cosmetical appearance, and stuff like that.

Remember you can ask me questions about ANYTHING. I'm open to all things about pokemon. Make your reviews as long as you want, don't feel limited. That's all.

I'll try and make it as humorous as possible. Also if anyone wants to guest star in helping out, I'm open. Anyways I think I've said enough. The show is basically about informing the public with need info, and giving people like you a good laugh. Sometimes if there are not reviews some parts of the story will be created by me, but it is kind of hard, don't expect it though, I am one of the most uncreative people . . . EVER!

That's all. I hope I'll be able to make a talk show based off of you reviews!

Remember: "This public broadcasting is made from contributions from viewers like YOU."

PBS!!!!

Me: Of course I don't watch it! Well . . . . sometimes.


	2. Wreck The House

Hey!! 3 reviews for 1 chapter! That ties my record! Anyways, this talk show is going to officially begin as of . . . . . NOW!!!

* * *

Kat: Hello everybody! Welcome to my new talk show called . . . Pokemon Talk Show.

Axletia: You really need a better name.

Kat: Tell me about it.

Axletia: Okay! We are going to bring in the guests!

Kat: Remember, the people that are brought in each chapter depend on the questions that I get in my reviews. That means _no voting on guests. _

Axletia: Now that's been said, our first guest is Ash!

Kat: Ash for the sake of the show tell-

Ash: Hi! I'm Ash and this is my best friend Pik- WHERE'S PIKACHU!!!

Axletia: You left him at home.

Ash: No I didn't. I bet you Team Rocket stole it!

Axletia: Shall we replay the ev-

Kat: TEAM ROCKET!? They couldn't steal a dust bunny!! Even from you!

Ash: Hey! What was that supposed to mean.

Axletia: Ahem.

Kat: Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.

Axletia: Ahem!

Ash: Come on!

Axletia: LET ME REPLAY THE DAMN EVIDENCE!

Kat & Ash: Yes ma'am.

Kat: Hang on! I thought I was the host of this show!

Axletia: Yeah, but-

Kat: Let me guess, nobody cares.

Ash: Yup!

Kat: And nobody asked you. Ah crudski!

Axletia: Crudski?

Kat: Yeah, it's my new word. Like it?

Axletia: No. Our second guest today is . . . . uh where's my cards?

Kat: I took it. You wouldn't be able to handle the rest of them.

Axletia: Ah, whatever.

Kat: Our second guest today is-

Ash: I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!

Axletia: Then go!

Ash: Okay.

Kat: _As_ I was saying our second guest today is . . .

Giovanni: Let me in! I NEED to use the bathroom too!

Ash: Go to another stall!

Kat: That guy! (pointing at Giovanni is dressed up in gangster clothes: a big blood red t-shirt that says 'pokemon fame' on the back it says 'that's my game'. His outfit also consists of baggy dark blue pants, a dou rag (sp?), and sky blue ecko red shoes.)

Axletia: He looks familiar . . .

Giovanni: Ah!

Axletia & Giovanni: YOU!

Kat: Oh yeah! I almost forgot YOU were the douchebag!

Giovanni: I am not the douchbag! (looks at Axletia) SHE IS!!

Kat: (mutters) Oh no he didn't.

Axletia: WHAT . . . . DID . . . . YOU . . . . SAY!!!

Axletia was about to bounce and tear Giovanni apart but Kat is seen holding her back.

Kat: I really . . . need to . . . get a . . . BODYGUARD!!

Everyone stops and sweatdrops.

Kat: Heh. Heh. ANYWAYS! Our next guest is Lance! From the Johto Elite four!

Lance: Thank you! Thank you! No flash photography my fans.

Kat: This is a pre – recording, nobody's here!

Lance: Oh.

Kat: Our next contestant is –

Axletia: Can I?

Kat: Knock yourself out.

Axletia: Our next contestant is Karen, also from the Johto Elite Four!

Lance: WTF?! She's here too?!

Karen: Yup and your gonna like it!

Kat: Eh. We have more people waiting back stage but I don't have enough space in my studio.

Axletia: We also need to introduce our guest reviewer for this portion! Come on out, kari bunny!

Kari bunny: Hi everyone!

Kat: Okay! It's nice to meet you! Do you mind repeating the question that you asked the studio?

Kari bunny: Sure! This is for Lance! Do you hate Karen of the Elite four?

Lance: Yes. (poking a Karen doll)

Kat: Where'd you get that doll Lance?

Lance: Rehab why?

Axletia: Uh . . .

Karen: Ugh! Why don't you like me!

Lance: I don't even know where to start.

Karen: Don't give me that attitude!

Kari Bunny: Uh . . . maybe I shouldn't have asked that question.

Axletia: Don't worry Kari Bunny! I think I have something here in my pocket –aha!

Kat: Axletia?

Axletia grins eviley while bringing the chainsaw close and turning it on for dramatic effect.

Kat tackles Axletia so she can turn off the chainsaw.

Kat: We need Lance to stay alive at least until the next question!

Axletia: Ah, fine. (Throws chainsaw behind her)

Kat: Wait! You forgot to . . . ah, who cares anymore.

Axletia: Forgot to what?

BOOM!!!

Ash: AHHH!!! MY LEGS!!

Kat: Turn it off.

Before anyone can fall anime style we can see Ash crawling in with blood trailing not far behind.

Axletia: Oops. Heh. Heh.

Ash: Ow . . .

Kat: Okay! Anyways, we've gotten over the fact that Lance does not like Karen but could it be because . . .

Kari Bunny: You like Cynthia! I knew it!

Lance: No . . .

Axletia: Spill it. Don't make me go get my chainsaw.

Kat: Yeah . . . we wouldn't want anyone else's legs sliced off by accident.

Axletia: You know, you and Kari Bunny act so much alike you could even switch places in life.

Kari Bunny: Yeah, because that would work out _so_ well.

Kat: Hey! I'm the sarcastic one around here.

By then Lance has found his way of escape by . . .

Lance: Go! Dragonite! Ha Ha! You'll never catch me!

Lance crashes through Kat's ceiling.

Kat: My ceiling!! Remind me at the end of the show to talk to you guys about this.

Axletia: Why not.

Kat: I guess that's all the questions from Kar –

Kari Bunny: He never answered if he knew Cynthia and if he ever gets trampled by his fan girls!

Axletia: Oh yeah that. I think we may have the answer to one of those questions over by the window.

Lance is seen using Kat's dad's ladder to climb up to her third story window which is locked. He is also seen trying to break it.

Lance: Help Me! _They're_ here!

Fangirls: We love you Lance! Come down!

The ladder starts shaking violently until it breaks causing Lance to fall.

Fangirls: LANCE!!!

Lance: AHH!!!!

Kat: MY LADDER!!!!

Axletia: Yup.

Kari Bunny: But there is still one more question.

Axletia: Which one??

Kari Bunny: Did he ever meet Cynthia the Sinnoh champion?

Axletia: Oh . . .

Kat: Hey guys! Look what I found!

Axletia & Kari Bunny: -.- a wallet. -.-

Kat: Not just any wallet! Lance's wallet!

Axletia: We can use the money to fix the roof. Winter's in Boston, MA are not the best.

Kat: Yeah but –hey look at this!

Kari Bunny: A picture of Cynthia.

Kat: With a BIG heart around too! Oh that so cute! (squealing)

Axletia: Well I guess that answers that!

Kat: Okay Kari Bunny for the last question. The most embarrassing thing he's ever done is probably this on a _live_ talk show. (pointing at the hole in the ceiling)

Kari Bunny: I thought you said this was a pre-recording.

Kat: I only wanted him to shut-up.

Axletia: Ah, well. Thanks for joining us Kari Bunny! Hope that you'll be a return guest!

Kari Bunny: Okay! Bye!

Kat: Aye. To think I have two more . . . I don't wanna think about it.

Axletia: Before we bring out our guest reviewer we need Ash to step out . . . or crawl out.

Ash: Ow . . .

Axletia: Geez! It doesn't hurt that much!

Ash: You sliced both my legs off!

Axletia: It was an accident! I said I was sorry!

Ash: No you didn't!

Axletia: Oh yeah . . . I didn't.

Kat: Anyways! Our guest reviewer is . . . . ClarinetWrathArineko!!

ClarinetWrathArineko: Hey! OmgOmgOmgOmg!! I'monlivetv!

Kat & Axletia: Huh?

ClarinetWrathArineko: Sorry! I'm just really hyper.

Kat: Oh.

Axletia: So, Ash is right there! Ask away!

ClarinetWrathArineko: Woah. What happened to your legs??

Ash: _Well_ a certain _someone_ that's here owns a –

Kat: Hey! We really don't need to talk about this! (nervously)

ClarinetWrathArineko: Are you okay?

Kat: Just fine! Never better! About those questions!

ClarinetWrathArineko: Oh yeah! Well my first question is, what do you think about the rumors that you are romantically involved with Misty and/or May and/or Dawn?

Ash: THERE ARE RUMORS?!

Kat: Uh, yeah! Haven't you hear –

Axletia: Uhh, me and Kat are just going to go to this side of the room! So we don't bother you! Right Kat?

Kat: Uhh . . . okay?

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

Kat: Why'd you come here?

Axletia: We're going to sneak out of the studio. I have some unfinished business with that douchebag.

Kat: I'm going to sneak out of my own studio while the show is going on! LIVE!

Axletia: SHH! And yes, you are.

Kat: He's coming on the show later can't you wait.

Axletia: No! Now let's go.

Kat: Fine.

Axletia: Me and Kat are going to the bathroom. We'll be right back.

ClarinetWrathArineko & Ash: Together??

Kat: No!

Ash: Oh okay.

Axletia: Like I said, we'll be right back.

ClarinetWrathArineko: Wait what about the show!?

Kat: Keep going!

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

Axletia: Here they are.

Kat: Yeah. In my living room.

Axletia: Yup. Now where is _he._

Kat: Okay, that's it. I'm leaving.

Axletia: But I thought you were gonna battle him for me!

Kat: I never said I was gonna battle him.

Axletia: Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you. Will you –

Kat: No.

Axletia: What?! You didn't even hear my question!

Kat: Oh, I don't know. I just sounded like your 'Will you, battle the douchebag for me' voice.

Axletia: Heh. Heh.

Kat: Why can't you battle him?

Axletia: Maybe because I might've accidentally somehow left all my pokemon at home.

Kat: Fine. Let me go get it out of my backpack.

Axletia: Yes!

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

ClarinetWrathArineko: Obviously, if you didn't know there were rumors at all it must not be true.

Ash: I didn't know that people made rumors about me.

ClarinetWrathArineko: Trust me. Our world is buzzing about you like a hive of bees.

Axletia: We're back!

ClarinetWrathArineko: You look happier . . .

Axletia: I know! It's because Kat promised me that she'd battle the douchbag for me!

Kat: Oh joy.

ClarinetWrathArineko: Okay . . . I'll just go onto my second question. Do you think that you'll actually win the Sinnoh league.

Kat: 'cough' No. 'cough'

Ash: She wasn't asking you! I think I will win the Sinnoh league.

Kat: 'cough' In your dreams. 'cough'

Axletia: You're not hiding anything Kat.

Kat: Ah, crudski.

Axletia: I really hate that word.

ClarinetWrathArineko: Okay! My next question is: The pattern has been that you've merely gone up a tier each actual Pokémon League you have faced, yet special challenges are perfect for you, so do you at least think you will make the top two?

Ash: Yes. After that I will defeat Cynthia the Sinnoh champion, then all the other champions! I will become the Pokemon Master!

Kat: Thankyou for sharing. Before you go, I need to ask you Ash. How do you plan on traveling with no legs?

Ash: Don't remind me. Axletia, if I had legs, I would kill you.

Axletia: But you don't.

Kat: Thank you for guest reviewing on my show. Hope you return!

ClarinetWrathArineko: Thanks. Bye!

Kat: One more.

Axletia: Yes and that's me! 'Cause you always save the best for last!

Ash: Not this time. (snickers)

Axletia: What did you say, Mr. I have no legs?

Ash: You cut them off!

Kat: Okay! Okay! We're almost done with this episode. We can kill each other later.

Axletia & Ash: Yay!

Kat: (mutters) Like one big happy family.

Ash: Yup!

Kat: Now we bring in our guest!

Giovanni walks in.

Axletia: Why is he here if all my questions were about Ash?

Kat: You'll see.

Axletia: Okay, my first question is: Have you gone through puberty yet, or is it your average sick hormones that are equaled to a ten year old?

Ash: Uh . . . I know I shouldn't be the one asking questions but what is puberty and what are hormones?

Axletia: (snickers) Ask you _dad_.

Ash: AHH!! I thought I disowned you!!

Kat: He's your dad and he's here. Ask him the question.

Ash: What is puberty and what are hormones??

Giovanni: Uhh . . .

Kat: There's a time in all of our lives where we are faced with this question.

Axletia: I thought question that our parents dreaded 'where do babies come from?'.

Kat: Oh.

Giovanni: Shut it! It's hard enough but I don't need you two making comments while I'm thinking of a good answer!

_CROTCH KICKED! _

Giovanni lies on the ground motionless.

Ash: Did you kill him?

Axletia: No. He'll just be knocked out for a long time.

Kat: Oh well. Now I can't battle him.

Axletia: Oops. I forgot you were supposed to battle him!

Kat: That's okay, I wasn't in the mood anyways.

Axletia: Thanks for your questions all!

Kat: Hope that we can continue on with more episodes soon!

Kat & Axletia: That's all!

* * *

After The Show:

Ash: Can I go home now?

Kat: Huh? Yeah, sure.

Ash: Bye!

Kat & Axletia: Bye!

Axletia: He's a good kid, unlike his dad.

Kat: Yeah, about his dad, how are we going to move him?

Axletia: I don't know. I didn't think I kicked him that hard.

Kat: Hey, I got an idea!

Kat shuffles through her bag and finally finds . . .

Kat: I found it!

Axletia: Found what??

Kat: My Eevee's pokeball.

Axletia: What's your Eevee gonna do?

Kat: Watch. Eevee, come on out!

Eevee: Eevee.

Kat: Use thunderbolt on him!

Eevee: Eevee eev.

Thunderbolt hits him but all he does is mumble.

Axletia: Your Eevee know thunderbolt?! So its going to evolve into a Jolteon?

Kat: I don't know that for sure but what I do know is that his isn't working!

Axletia: I wish we had a water pokemon.

Kat: That's it! Eevee use watergun!

Axletia: What?!

Eevee: Eevee.

Giovanni gets sprayed.

Kat: Now, thunder!

Giovanni: AH!! I'm up! Damn it! I'm going back to the headquarters!

Axletia: The sooner you leave the better I'll feel!

Kat: Why?

Axletia: Huh?

Kat: Nothing.

Axletia: Oh yeah, why'd you call me after show?

Kat: I almost forgot. After all the destruction that has happened, the hole in the wall leading to the bathroom, the hole in the ceiling leading to the sky and my dad's broken ladder, we need help. So I believe that if every time you review, you donate $10, we can get out of debt. Here are the expenses:

Hole in the wall: $1,500.

Hole in the ceiling (including rooftop): $3000

Broken ladder: $70

Kat: Those are the expenses, so far. In your reviews tell me what you want to donate you money for. Remember, you can only donate $10 per chapter. Thanks!

Axletia: Oh, I get it now. Well, I gotta go home it's getting late.

Kat: Okay, bye!

Axletia & Kat: Until next time! .


	3. Invention Convention

Thanks everyone for all the kind reviews! I have a new record for reviews! Episode 1 of Pokemon Talk Show season one made a new record of . . . 11 reviews! People who have asked me to be a side host for this chapter . . . well, could you wait 'till next chapter? It wouldn't really fit into what I have set out and everything. Every chapter really depends on the reviews so I don't know if I'll be able to do what I want to this chapter the next chapter. I promise!! 

Axletia: Water!!

Kat: Ahh!! Mudkip stop it! Cut it out!

Axletia: Kat!! (laughing) Your soaking wet!!

Kat: I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE CUTE!! CUT IT OUT MUDKIP!!

Everyone looks at Kat.

Librarian: SHH!! (spit flies out)

Kat: Say it, don't spray it.

Librarian: Get out of my library!

Kicks Kat and Axletia out of her library.

Axletia: 'Round of applause to Kat for getting us kicked out of the library.

Kat: . . . let's make the best of what we have?

Axletia: . . . you're lucky your dad said that we could have the garage to do the show.

Kat: Really? Yes! One question.

Axletia: Shoot.

Kat: Why did your mudkip use watergun on me when it came out of its pokeball?

Axletia: What?? I don't have a mudkip. You're crazy Kat . . . .

Kat: Huh? Oh well . . . .

Kat: JASON!! For the last time . . . . GET OUT OF THE GARAGE!!

Jason: This is the first time . . . and before you say anything else I'm just gonna go practice upstairs . . .

Axletia: I didn't know you had an older brother. That's kind of cool.



Kat: It would be except I don't.

Axletia: ??

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

Kat: Welcome back everyone to Episode 2 Season 1 of Pokemon Talk Show Season 1.

Axletia: . . . yay . . .

Kat: Louder!

(silence)

Kat: Where's your happiness and excitement?

Axletia: Down the drain with all the rest of my emotions.

Kat: What happened to you?

Axletia: I got my Report Card back today.

Kat: O.O Was it bad?



Axletia: I don't know . . . I never looked at it yet.

Kat falls anime style.

Kat: Are your grades usually bad?

Axletia: No . . .

Kat: Then look at the dang report card!

Axletia: Okay . . . but I'll have to go all the way back home and get it . . .

Kat: On second thought! You can look at it after the show.

Axletia: Okay! I will announce the first guest!

Kat: NO!! No. No. No. No.

Axletia: What now?

Kat: Well . . . didn't I tell you? There's a new host!

Axletia: Another one!?



Kat: Yup. Don't ya think it makes sense?

Axletia: Why??

Kat: Because, think about it . . . all of the chaos and havoc that's caused in my room –er the studio.

Axletia: Yeah . . . makes sense I guess. So, today right?

Kat: Uh . . . let me get my schedule . . . not today but the new host is going on a live satellite interview!! How come I didn't know about this?!

Axletia: Well, it _was_ on your schedule.

Kat: Aye . . . let's begin we wasted enough time already.

Axletia: I agree –Oh! Look it's Ash!

Kat: So, you got your self a new pair of legs.

Ash: Yeah . . .

Kat: I didn't know they grew so fast. . .

Everyone sweatdrops.

Axletia: Those are fake legs.

Kat: Fake legs? Sure . . .

Axletia: Really right Ash? Ash?

Ash: Huh? Oh right.

Kat: What's up? You're twitching like crazy.

Ash: My leg is _so_ itchy right now.

Axletia: Then scratch what's left of it and let's get the show started!

Kat: Oh right!

Axletia: Okay ash. Since you're already here the first question is for you. Wait. Why are you here?

Ash: Because I was here all show yesterday . . .

Axletia: Okay . . . not the best answer but oh well.



Kat: Our guest reviewer, a new one actually is . . . Iruka-san!!

Iruka-san: What's up?

Ash: The sky!

Iruka-san: At least I know he'll answer my question . . . (sweatdropping) Okay! My question is, is it true that you and Misty have a love/hate relationship?

Ash: Uh . . .

Kat: Come on, Ash! Answer the question!

Ash: Uh . . .

Kat: You're only on national television.

Axletia: That makes him feel so much better.

Kat: You know what? I've always wondered what he's been thinking . . .

Iruka-san: Yeah . . . so?

Kat: So, I made this . . . (holds up a . . . thingy)

Axletia: Why are you holding a . . . thingy?

Kat: It's not a thingy . . . it's my new invention. The brainblaster 3000!!

Iruka-san: Wow . . .

Axletia: Was the 5000 too expensive? (holds up her own brainblaster 5000)

Kat: Okay . . . so I bought it at Wal-mart . . .

Axletia: That's better.

Iruka-san: Can I try it out first?

Kat: Yeah. Sure. First let's hook it up to the TV.

Axletia: Done. Now let's turn it on. Ash, are you ready.

Ash: Uh . . . .

Kat: Oh God. He's still thinking . . .

Iruka-san: Well, I'm ready!

Axletia: Okay!

Kat: 3 . . . 2 . . .1 . . . Go!

_BOOM!! _

cough cough

choke choke

Iruka-san: . . . ow . . .

Ash: Uh . . .

Kat: Gah!! It's still not working!

Axletia: We missed something . . . aha! Here, Brainblaster 5000 does not work on everyone. Mechanical reactions may vary. Explosion may occur if patient has an IQ over 150.

Iruka-san: Are you sure we did it on Ash?

Axletia: Yeah, look.



Kat: Maybe . . . maybe . . . he really is . . . smart. O.O

Iruka-san: Wow. O.O

Axletia: O.O

Ash: O.O

Kat: Ash what are you doing?

Ash: I don't know . . . you guys were doing it.

Kat: AHH!! His leg just popped out!!

Axletia: I told you it was fake!

Kat: Oh pooh.

Iruka-san: Did you think of something yet?

Ash: Oh yeah! There's definitely a hate relationship. But I might have the tiniest crush on her. After all, she's the first real girl I ever met.

Iruka-san: Oh well, that nice! And it answers my question!

Kat: Nice meeting you! Come back soon!

Axletia: Bye Iruka-san!

Iruka-san: Bye!

Kat: Wow . . That was . . . intresting. (beep! Beep!)

Axletia: Did you hear that?

Kat: Oh yeah! Our new host is on the satellite. Turn on the monitor.

Axletia: Ok! Done.

Kat: Alright, hi!

Scizor80: Wazzup.

Axletia: A scizor?

Scizor80: Yeah. Cool isn't it?

Kat: You could put others in their place! Like keep order while the talkshow is going on right?

Scizor80: Well . . . sure I guess.

Axletia: Wait. Don't you have a trainer?

Scizor80: Ahem. This scizor is trained by no one!

Kat: That's the attitude I want. This Kat is trained by no one!

Scizor80: You're a cat?

Axletia: No, she's human. Humans don't get trained Kat!

Kat: Oh yeah.

Axletia: What do you like to do?

Scizor80: I like to cut stuff.

Kat: What do you cut?

Scizor80: Anything hard.

Kat: Hey, I guess Axletia is not the only one here who slices stuff.

Axletia: That makes you the only one who doesn't.

Kat: Meanie.

Scizor80: So . . .

Axletia: Come by next show to start!

Scizor80: Okay!

Kat: Oh! And bring munchkins!

Scizor80 & Axletia: Munchkins?

Kat: Yeah . . .

Axletia: No ones gonna bring you munchkins this is a show not a Dunkin Donuts!

Kat: Oh well, It was worth a try!

Ash: Why is the scizor guy coming, he'll probably cut off my arms.

Axletia: That's why you need to cherish them while they're still attached to your body.

Ash: Eww . . .

Kat: Next one . . . oh! It's Kari Bunny!

Kari Bunny: Hey! I'm back again!

Axletia: Okay! For your questions, we need to bring out a few other people: Cynthia, Lance, Aaron, Clair and Volkner.

Ash: Hi Lance!

Lance: I hate all of you. You made no effort into saving me last week.

Kat: Well, you broke my ladder. And, it's your fault we have to do the show in the garage until I yes _I_ pay off the debts of the house damages!

Lance: Heh.

Loud guitar music is playing . . .

Kat: JASON!! TURN IT DOWN!!

Jason: Fine, geez.



Clair: Aww, come on. He was good.

Kat: He was loud.

Axletia: Okay ask you questions, kari bunny.

Kari Bunny: Cynthia do you love Lance?

Cynthia: Why? (blushes) He's a G-man and I'm a Sinnoh champion.

Ash: You have a po- OW!!

Axletia: SHH!! If you want to keep your vocal box, I suggest you be quiet!

Kari Bunny: But you're BLUSHING!

Cynthia's blush deepens

Cynthia: Just ask the next question!

Kari Bunny: Okay . . . . Is Aaron really annoying?

Cynthia: YES!!



Aaron: NO!! I happen to be the bug type pokemon master! (makes a champion pose)

Cynthia: Bugs are annoying, so are you. Besides, (sighs) Like pokemon like trainer.

Kat: I think it'd Like trainer like pokemon.

Cynthia: I DON'T CARE!!

Kat: . . . . okay . . . . (squeaky)

Ash: Woah . . . is it your time of the month 'cuz you've been getting really mad lately.

Before Cynthia can do anything really pain full and bad to Ash, Kat pulls him aside.

Kat: ASH! You don't just go around asking people that!

Ash: I was just wondering.

Kat: And what happened the last time you "wondered" about that.

Ash: I don't remember.

Kat: Exactly.



Cynthia: Did you beat on the kid or should I?

Kat: Heh, already taken care of.

Cynthia: Good. Now, what was the next question? (smiles sweetly)

Kari Bunny: Uhh, Are you related to Volkner?

Cynthia: Related?! He's my little brother! He's sooo mean to me! One time –

Kari Bunny: I'm gonna have to cut you off there because you answered my question and I have to move on to some-

Cynthia: Don't interrupt me! I was talking and I'm the Sinnoh champion so now-

Guards come in and take her away. Her voice begins to fade.

Cynthia: NO!!

Lance: Isn't she wonderful?

Axletia: Crazy's more like it.

Kari Bunny: Okay, this one's for you Lance! Is Clair you're cousin or you're sister?

Lance: Neither. I'm so cool that I'm an on-

Clair: Ah stuff it Lance, you know I'm your loving older sister.

Lance: Yeah? Well don't expect me to be your loving younger brother.

Kat: Brotherly and Sisterly love, awww.

Lance: Like you and Jason.

Kat: He's not my brother!

Kari Bunny: This is my last question, I would ask you to kiss Cynthia but she's not here right now.

Axletia: (smirking) Why don't you kiss the picture of her that you have in your wallet?

Lance: Hey! That's private stuff! Give it back!

Kat: Oh you mean this? (holds up the wallet)

Lance: YES!



Kat: Here you go!

Lance: Thankyou! Finall- HEY! It's empty!

Ash: Not entirely.

Lance: Oh, the picture's still here. But what about the rest of my stuff, my driver license my money!!

Kat: We need it for repairs.

Lance: Why, you little…

Kat: Don't make me call _them_.

Axletia slowly opens Kat's unusually large window.

Lance: Ah! Never! (Axletia pushes Lance through the window)

Kat: Axletia, what if he dies from the fall.

Axletia: We're in the garage. -.-

Kat: Oh yeah!

Axletia: Okay! The next review is from… ClarinetWrathArineko!

Kat: Yay! She's back!

Axletia: Her reviews include, Brock, Misty and Dawn!

ClarinetWrathArineko: Hi! I got 3 questions, 1 for each.

Brock: I'm here to proclaim my eternal love for you! Now I know my destiny!

ClarinetWrathArineko: Eh…

Misty: First of all, how do you even know that's a girl you loser, you don't have any eyes! Stick with what you have cooking skills and no life! (drags Brock away by ear)

Dawn: Better done than said.

ClarinetWrathArineko: Okay! Misty, my first question is for you!

Misty: Shoot.

ClarinetWrathArineko: Do you love Ash?



Axletia: So straight forward…

Kat: Better believe it.

Misty: No…

Ash: NO!! (fades into random corner)

ClarinetWrathArineko: Then who do you like?

Misty: Gary!

A red sports car with silver handles drives into the garage.

Kat: Hey! Where are my parents supposed to park their cars!

Gary: Hey Mist. Need a lift?

Misty: Yeah!

Misty gets into the car and drives off.

Ash: I was the first one to call her Mist! She likes it better when he says it though! I'll show him a thing or two.

Dawn: Oh! He rhymed again! Mist and Lift!

Axletia: Not exactly…

Dawn He really is professor Oaks grandson!

Axletia: Yeah…

ClarinetWrathArineko: I have one last question for Dawn, who is currently in a daze…

Kat: Don't worry Axletia can handle it.

Axletia: (slaps dawn) Get up! Gary's too old for you!

Dawn: What? Who said I liked him!

Kat: Just ask the question.

ClarinetWrathArineko: Kay. Ahem. What is with the super short skirt?! YOU'RE TEN, ACT LIKE IT!

Kat: That was loud.



ClarinetWrathArineko: Heh. Heh.

Axletia: I'm having the impression then you're trying to impress people older than you like… GARY!

Dawn: Excuse me Axletia… BUTT OUT OF MY PERSONAL LIFE!!

Kat: That was louder.

Dawn: And, I'm going to keep wearing this skirt…forever!

Dawn runs out of the garage laughing.

Axletia: That was weird.

ClarinetWrathArineko: She _is_ weird.

Kat: Couldn't have said it better myself.

ClarinetWrathArineko: Well, that's all of my questions! Bye!

Kat & Axletia: See ya!

Axletia: Our next guest reviewer is…Shiny Lucario!

SL: I'm here!

Kat: Hey! You're the same person who wrote Pokemon Wheel of Fortune, Season 1 and 2!

SL: Yeah…

Kat: I love that show!

Axletia: I'm on that show!

Kat: Don't rub it in.

SL: My questions?

Kat: Oh yeah! The people needed for his questions are, Paul and Pikachu!

SL: My first is for Pikachu, why do you always burn every girl's bike that follows Ash on his journey?

Pikachu: Pika Pika Pikachu. Pikachu pika pi pi.

SL: What?



Pikachu: Pika Pika Pikachu. Pikachu pika pi pi.

Axletia: Huh?

Pikachu: _Pika Pika Pikachu. Pikachu pika pi pi. _

Kat: Translation?

Pikachu: _**PIKACHU!!**_ (unleashes powerful thunderbolt attack)

Kat: MY BIKE!!

Axletia: That's a first.

SL: What?

Axletia: Kat never traveled with Ash, making her the first girl to ever get her bike fried by Pikachu who never traveled with Ash.

SL: Ah, I get it now.

Pikachu: Pika…

Kat: Alright! It's time for another one of my successful inventions!

Axletia: Oh god.

Kat: The translator trillion! (hold up Meowth from Team Rocket)

SL: That's a new one on me.

Axletia: That's Meowth!

SL: Kat, you cannot take living things and name them as merchandise.

Kat: Blah. Blah. Blah. Just translate.

Pikachu: Pika Pika Pikachu. Pikachu Pika pi pi.

Meowth: He gets nervous around girls.

Kat: Aww…

Axletia: Makes sense.

SL: My second question is for Paul, why are you always negative about everything and why do you have a bad attitude?



Paul: Well, what do you expect? All of us are dying right now.

Kat & Axletia: O.O

SL: That's nice to know.

Paul: What's the point? Not many of us live lives of legacies lasting for hundreds of years. Most of us die forgotten.

Kat: Okay! That's enough _motivational_ preaching from you Paul! Goodbye!

Paul: Take heed to my words for they are true!

Axletia: Guards!

Guards come in and slowly drag Paul away by his shirt.

Paul: You'll see! You'll _all_ see!!

Door Closes.

OOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO

Kat: Well, it was nice meeting you!

SL: Okay bye! Thanks for having me.

Axletia & Kat: Don't forget to update!

Kat: Okay, who's our next one Axletia?

Axletia: Well, Bob. But he doesn't give us an age though.

Kat: Aw man! Our first sure fire guy and I don't even know his age.

Axletia: Aww, (cooing) is my little Katy-watty getting interested in guys?

Kat: So what if I am… STINKING HORMONES!!

Bob: Hey, am I in the right place?

Kat & Axletia: Huh?

A guy with wild hair, buck teeth, floppy ears, and a big nose walks in through the garage door.

Kat: Are you Bob?



Bob: Yup!

Axletia: (narrowed eyes and a large grin) How interested in him are you now huh?

Kat: Shut up!

Bob:Eh…

Kat: Are you ready to ask?

Bob: Yeah…(still trying to not get on her bad side)

Axletia: Don't scare him! I'll announce the people needed to answer the questions.

Bob: Okay. The only person I need is Lance.

Axletia: Lance?! Oh crud, didn't we push him out the window?

Kat: Yeah…

Kat and Axletia lean over and find Lance on the ground curled up.

Axletia: Come on! It was only the garage window!



Kat: Yeah! It's like a 3 ft. drop, _you should have taken it like a man_!!

Axletia: Now get over here and answer some questions for Bob!

Lance: Okay…

Lance slowly climbed up and through the window and plopped onto the nearest chair.

Lance: Shoot. I'm tired.

Kat: _Lance._ That is no way to speak to a guest reviewer!

Lance: Oh, I'm sorry. (sarcastically) Might I please have the pleasure of answering your questions kind sir?

Bob: That's more like it. What is Cynthia's starter pokemon?

Lance: I don't know. How am I supposed to kn –

Axletia: Answer the question boy!

Lance: Chimchar! …I think

Bob: Okay…Do you think you can beat Cynthia in a pokemon battle?

Lance: Yeah! Of course!

Kat: cough Not! cough

Axletia: Again, not hiding anything…

Kat: Ah crudski…

Axletia: And yet _again_ I hate that word…

Kat: _crudski _

Axletia: Stop it.

Kat: _crudski _

Axletia: Stop it!!

Kat: _crudksi _

Bob & Lance: SHUT UP!!

Kat & Axletia: Heh. Heh.

Lance: As I was saying, of course I could beat her in a pokemon battle.

Axletia: You realize that does not necessarily make you the better trainer right?

Lance: Huh? What do you mean, of course it makes me the better trainer!

Kat: Well…she has a raquazza and…

Bob: You don't.

Axletia: Exactly.

Lance: BS.

Kat: Language.

Bob: My next question…

Axletia: Go ahead.

Bob: Lance, you're from Team Rocket right?

Lance: Wha –

Kat & Axletia: Huh?

Bob: I knew it! I'm so smart…

Axletia: He fought off Team Rocket when they were trying to use Gyrados as an experiment for forced evolution.

Kat: And, oddly enough, he's a G-man. Don't take it to heart man but…

Axletia: You're not as smart as you think you are.

Bob: Heh.

Kat: Well, that's all the time we have so I will show you the door…

Axletia: And I will gladly show you, Lance, the window.

Lance : What? Ah! Ouch! That hurt!

Axletia closes the window ignoring Lance cries of object from outside.

Bob: O.O



Kat: Don't worry, you get used to it.

Bob: Kay, bye!

Kat: Bye!

Axletia: Only a few more to go…

Kat: Our next one is Klin! He has two questions which are both for Ash!

Klin: Wazzup.

Axletia: So, what are your questions?

Klin: Well, my first question is, do you know that there are embarrassing videos and footage of your relationships with may, dawn, or misty?

Ash: First there are rumors then there's video footage?!

Axletia: Yeah.

Kat: Pretty much.

Ash: I bet your all stalking me! What region am I currently traveling in on TV?

Klin: Sinnoh?

Ash: O.O You _are_ stalking me!!

Klin: No, it's just th –

Ash: Just ask the next question… (disgusted)

Klin: Okay…(looks at Kat and Axletia for guidance, the shrug their shoulders and signal him to keep going) …What if May, Dawn, or Misty suddenly stripped you and wanted you to –

Ash: What the hell?!

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Axletia: Uh…we had to cut the show off there because some stuff happened that might be too violent for some of our viewers. We had to send Klin home and put Ash to sleep, but currently everything seems to be okay.

Kat: Yeah, we just want to let Klin know that he is welcome back anytime!

Axletia: Our next guest is…Wendy!

Wendy: Hi! I have 3 questions for Ash and a possible dare.

Kat: Uh…well he's been put to sleep for the time being but maybe you could stick around for a while when we go through Axletia's questions.

Wendy: Sure.

Axletia: Okay, I need Paul.

Kat: Wendy can you call him while I go get a seat?

Wendy: Kay!

Kat goes to get a seat from the back of the garage.

Wendy: PAUL GET YOUR EMO BEHIND DOWN HERE!!

Paul: Okay, okay, I'm coming…

Kat: O.O

Axletia: O.O

Paul: Shoot.



Axletia: Okay…have you ever wanted to turn into a bunny?

Paul: What? Well, my guidance says it's a good idea to _think_ that I want to turn into a bunny…

Axletia: Then would you do it in front of Ash??

Paul: What?! Why would I do _that_ in front of _Ash_?

Ash: Do what in front of me…(groggily)

Wendy: Turn into a bunny.

Ash: Ack!

Kat: Well look who's awake…

Ash: Well, look who put me to sleep…

Kat: You were asking for it, you just don't go killing a guest reviewer, _they can sue us…_

Ash: So?

Kat: Axletia got sued _19_ times on Pokemon Telethon and killed 42 people or something like that in her final chapter that came out a few days ago.

Ash: So, I'm in the same room as a murderer?? O.O (turns to look at Axletia slowly)

Axletia: Hey, they were asking for it.

Kat: Well, Wendy. You can ask your questions now that Ash is awake.

Wendy: Kay. Ash, you're in love with Misty right?

Ash: Don't remind me! begins to cry loudly

Wendy: What did I say?

Axletia: Before you came, his rival ran off with her.

Wendy: Aww. I guess he does love her.

Kat: Yeah, that was a scene.

Wendy: Well, Ash, have you ever pushed Paul off a cliff?

Ash: Well, technically, I didn't push Paul. Paul was pushed by the strong air movement caused by one of Team Rocket's machines.



Wendy: Well, I guess there's no need to push him off a cliff now…

Axletia: Maybe not, but we can still push him out the window.

Kat: Cool.

Paul: How come I don't have a say in thiiiiis!!

Paul screams as he is pushed out the window even though it's not a far drop.

Wendy: Wow. I have one more question for Ash though.

Kat: Okay.

Wendy: Do you miss your legs?

Axletia: Oh, another touchy subject for Ash…

Ash: YES! It's harder to travel now and my leg itches all the time from the infection I got earlier.

Wendy: Oh, I'd hate to be in your position…Well, I gotta go!

Axletia: Bye Wendy!

Kat: Yeah, see you soon!

Ash: She asked me everything I felt so sensitive about.

Axletia: How was she supposed to know?

Kat: Anyways, our next and last reviewer is Elizabeth!

Axletia: Isn't she friend of yours?

Kat: Yeah, hi Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: There you go again, saying my name in public, one day I'll say yours!

Axletia: Your questions don't involve anyone but me and Kat right?

Kat: Yeah, they are way too general, so we're gonna answer them.

Elizabeth: Okay, this one's for you. So, Ash and the other have been pokemon trainers for years on TV. Is it possible that they're still 10? I remember in an old one they were visiting Pallet town after about a year of traveling.

Axletia: Uh…well, they were actually visiting Viridian city in that old episode, not Pallet. I don't know the answer to your first question so I'm gonna let Kat here become smarty mic smarticles.

Kat: Yay! Well in one of the pokemon mangas (or Japanese anime comic books) I guess this random guy asked old Ash and May was. May said that she and Ash were the same age. This happened in Hoenn, not Battle Frontier, so May was ten at the time.

Elizabeth: I get it! Because May was ten and she said that she was the same age as Ash, that made Ash ten too.

Axletia: That means Ash never really grew up during his journeys. Cool.

Kat: Exactly.

Elizabeth: How come they can go with out changing their clothes all the time. I doubt Ash ever changes his underwear like he's supposed to.

Axletia: I'm sure they wash their clothes a lot.

Kat: Then again it is a cartoon so there is no _real_ answer. I don't think so but then Ash would smell really bad if he doesn't change his underwear.

Axletia: True. And you have one last question?

Elizabeth: Yeah, where the heck do they get money and store their sleeping bags??

Axletia: Well, obviously you haven' t played the games.

Elizabeth: What games?

Kat: The pokemon games.

Elizabeth: Oh.

Axletia: Take leaf green for example. When you battle other trainers and lose, did you ever realize the half your money kept disappearing?

Elizabeth: No…but keep going.

Axletia: Well, when you win a pokemon battle against other pokemon trainers you get half their money.

Kat: So, while pokemon isn't on TV Ash, Brock, and Dawn _must_ be engaged in other pokemon battles right?

Elizabeth: And that's how they get money, okay, what about my other question?

Kat: I see Brock carrying a big thing on his back. Maybe _those_ are their sleeping bags?

Axletia: Maybe they have those inflateable ones…

Elizabeth: Maybe…you just answered all my questions!

Kat: Great I am so tired, the author stayed up until midnight typing this up _and _woke up at 6:00 in the morning to type this on her school vacation week!

Axletia: Only _because_ she PMed one of the reviewers and told them that she'd have this up before the end of this week.

Kat: Bye Elizabeth!

Elizabeth: Bye!

Axletia: Isn't there something else we need to do?

Kat: Oh yeah! List chapter, I gave our reviewers a list of the damage costs from the last show. My bike has been added to the list. I'll give a before and after of what the prices are since the donations automatically put in the reviews.

Axletia: The bike will not be paid for this episode because it was damaged this episode, we will gladly take donations for it next episode though.

Kat: Here's the list;

Hole in wall leading to bathroom: 1,500 dollars

Hole in ceiling leading to sky(including rooftop): 3,000 dollars



Ladder: 70 dollars

Bike: 120 dollars

Axletia: Kat got 11 reviews for this chapter so that translates into 110 dollars!

Kat: Yay! Here are the new costs;

Hole in wall, leading to bathroom: 1,460 dollars

Hole in ceiling leading to sky: 2,960 dollars

Ladder: 40 dollars

Bike: 120 dollars

Kat: Thanks to everybody for being so patient for me to finish this chapter. I know it's a little too long for some people's likings but I got a lot of questions.

Axletia: We have on last treat though.

Kat: It may not be much but this is in honor to the new 11th season pokemon theme song which is better than their "rap" attempt last season.

Axletia: Below are the lyrics to the song.

Kat: Sadly it's not the full lyrics but what can I say, it came out like 2 or 3 weeks ago.

Axletia: So, without further ado…

**We Will Be Heroes**

_On the road, far from home_

_But you don't have to feel alone_

_Brave and strong, together we can be_

_It's our destiny! _

_We will be heroes! _

_We can change the world if we try! _

_I go where you go, what ever friends, you and I! _

_We will be heroes, Battle Dimension Pokemon! _

Kat: Okay! Now it's the end!

Axletia: I gotta go home, I'm beat.

Kat: Bye!

Kat & Axletia: Until next time!


	4. Burning Sensation

_Ash: Where were you?! _

_Kat: Wow…has it really been that long? _

_Ash & Axletia: YES. _

_Kat: Oh, wow. Sorry, let the story begin! _

* * *

Kat: Hey everybody! Welcome back to Pokemon Talk Show Season 1 Episode 3, and before we get started with our 8 questioners, we have an announcement to make!

Ash: Drum roll!

Kat: We don't have drummers…

Ash: What about Jason?

Axletia: He's a guitarist.

Ash: Details, geez…

Axletia: ANYWAYS, the news is that we have a new assistant host…please welcome Scizor80! (audience applauds)

Scizor80: Hey! (waves scizor like hands around causing audience to go quiet) What? You act like you've never seen a Scizor before.

Man 1: We haven't!

Scizor80: What?!

Woman 1: This _is_ plant Earth you know…

Scizor80: Right…

Kat: I have to say though, after this I am no longer accepting hosts or whatever, because of the fact that some of the questioners or answerers could possibly be claustrophobic and having so many people in one bedroom –I mean studio could cause them to…go off.

Axletia: So, now that, that's settled, let's move on to the first question!

Scizor80: Now welcome Absolra!

Absolra: Huh?

Kat: What?

Absolra: Why am I here?

Axletia: You had a question, didn't you?

Absolra: This is the talk show? (looks around to see all 3 teens, not including Ash who had fallen asleep in one of the chairs, staring at her) This _is _a talkshow…Oh! My pokemon you mean!

Scizor80: Oh?

Absolra: Come on out Blaze, Blastria, Empress, and Freja!

Blaze: Hey!

Scizor80: You!

Blaze: Aren't you the thing I left for dead last month!

Scizor80: You had the type advantage…(anger boils)

Blaze: It took me like what tw –uh…

Scizor80: DO YOU HAVE A QUESTION?

Blaze: Uh, heh, yeah, it's for Ash.

Axletia: Aw, man he's sleeping…

Kat: Not after this…let me just get my bullhorn here…

Axletia: You have a bullhorn?

Kat: I should be asking YOU why you have a CHAINSAW.

Axletia: Touche.

Kat: GET UP!!

Ash: AHH!!!! #$%&*#%$*$!!!!!

Axletia: About time.

Scizor80: This young…thing…has a question for you.

Blaze: Have you ever thought of your pokemon as weak or mean? –shifts eyes-

Ash: Well, I at first Pikachu wasn't listening to me so I gue-

Blaze: GET HIM!!!

Ash: Ah! You can't get me!

Blaze: Why?

Ash: Because I have no legs.

Blaze: –narrows eyes- All the more reason.

Ash: NOOOO!!!!

Kat: Wow…I kind of feel bad for him.

Axletia: I don't.

Kat: Woah, you _are_ cold!

Axletia: The coolest!

Ash: Ahhh! That burns!!

Scizor80: Okay, moving on…

Axletia: Bring out…Blastria!

Blastria: Hey!

Kat: Hiya! Who do you need?

Blastria: I need…Misty!

Kat: How ironic, huh?

Scizor80: Huh?

Kat: They're both water types…

Axletia: …but Misty's a human…

Kat: I know that! But, you know…

Axletia: No, I don't know.

Kat: YES YOU DO!

Scizor80: O.o Anyways…welcome Misty…

Audience:……….

Misty: What? No applause?

Axletia: You've been forgotten! No one cares about you anymore.

Kat: Hey!

Axletia: Except Kat.

Scizor80: So you're asking…

Blastria: Why in the world would you specialize in water type pokemon when you were nearly eaten by a gyrados??

Misty: Well, I mean probably 1 in a million chance that it would ever happen again so whatever.

Blastria: But if you were that one.

Misty: There is no way –

Blastria: What IF??

Misty: I don't know!

Blastria: Tell me!!

Misty: AGH!

Kat: Okay! Thank you for that…-looks at their heated faces-…would either of you like to lie down?

Misty:…………….

Blastria……-death glare-……

Kat: Oh, Okay then…

Axletia: Next is Empress!

Empress: Hey there this is for May.

Kat: Oh, May…

Scizor80: What's wrong with May?

Kat: I just don't like her.

May: Hey! That's not very nice.

Kat: :P

Axletia: That was very mature of you Kat. –raises eyebrows-

Scizor80: Anyway, go on with you question.

Empress: Okay, May, do you like Drew or Ash better? –leans in- Although, if you know what's good for you, you'd say Drew. –Blastria, Freja, and Empress all gather around May-

Freja:..Hey, where's Blaze…?

A flamethrower flies right by Freja's head.

Blaze: Come back! You can't escape from me!

Ash: I didn't mean it! I love all pokemon!

Blaze: Liar, Liar, pants on –puff- FIRE!!

Ash: -shrieks- Get it off! Get it off!!!!! #$#%&!!!

Scizor80: O.O That must kill.

Axletia: -.- For you maybe, I honestly don't care. Ash was getting annoying.

Empress: Hey! Quit playing around, I need you for dramatic effects!

Blaze: Sorry…

May: To answer your question, I like Drew better.

Kat: You're kidding.

May: Nope!

Scizor80: Why?

May: Because together we make the Christmas colors!

Axletia: Wow…just, just…Wow…

Kat: Go home, May.

Axletia: One more person, before we break for the night, it's Freja.

Freja: Out of all of us four pokemon, I think you'll think of me as the sanest.

Scizor80: Oh, really?

Freja: Yup!

Kat: Okay then, finally! So, who do you need for your question?

Freja: I need…Brock.

Scizor80: BROCK!!!!

Brock: Huh? –bumps into wall, then turns opposite direction from camera- Oh, hey!

Axletia: -.- Other way. -.-

Brock: Oh, okay…Ah! I see you all now, nice to meet you, my name's Brock!

Freja: -.- I know.

Brock: Oh, okay…

Freja: How can you see with your eyes closed?

Brock: They're not closed see? –opens eyes-

Axletia: Dude your eyes are closed.

Brock: When I was little and living with my mom, dad, and 20 brothers and sisters…

Kat: I thought you had 13.

Brock: Not at the time. Anyways, we used to live in Cambodia, until a bomb struck and shut my eyes, now the doctors gave me some special pin to slightly open my eyes so I could see.

Scizor80: Okay, I'll pretend that made sense.

Brock: And then, I found out that 7 of my brothers and sisters were killed off in the bomb.

Axletia: Oh…well then bye.

Kat: Axletia!

Axletia: What?? I don't want sad people on the show.

Kat: -rolls eyes- Anways, thank you Blastria, Empress, Freja, and…Blaze for coming!

All: Bye!

Scizor80: Oh and bye absolra!

Absolra: Bye. Pokemon, return!

-weird swishy noise-

Axletia: Ahh, peace and quiet.

Scizor80: That's only the first one.

Kat: That's right, but where's Ash.

-you can then see a burnt and singed Ash dragging him self across the floor-

Kat: Awww, poor him.

Axletia: Anyway, the next guest reviewer is…ClarinetWrathArineko!

Kat: Yay! She's back! She's really, really back!

Scizor80: Who?

Axletia: You'll see.

ClarinetWrathArineko: Hey! This time I brought three questions, and for the first one I need…Paul!

Kat: Woah, I was just wondering why no one ever picked Paul for their questions…that was weird…

Paul: Nit wits.

Axletia: You know, Paul, last time you came on this show you were very dark…try and lighten up a bit?

Paul: Hm…what do you want? I gotta get back to training.

Kat: Is that ALL you think about…-Paul gives death glare-

ClarinetWrathArineko: Anyways, I just have one question for you, Paul, so just chill out, kay?

Paul: If I 'chilled out' any more I'd be dead. You know, did I tell you that we are all dy–

Kat: YES. You told us that.

Paul: So I guess I never told you all tha–

Axletia: Let's NOT go down this road again, Paul.

Paul: Fine.

ClarinetWrathArineko: Anyways, my question is: Tell me again WHY you ditched Chimchar? It was awesome and cute!

Scizor80: UNlike its trainer…

Axletia snickers quietly but…

Kat: HA! That was sooo funny. Did you guys hear that!! 'Unlike its trainer.' Whew, good one! ………what?

Paul: -gives a look-

………………………………

Paul: Ahem. Maybe if I was going to contests but are you SERIOUS?? That thing could barely hold up a battle.

ClarinetWrathArineko: But you beat Ash plenty of times with it.

Paul: Oh…-_looks at Ash lying on the ground looking, well, pretty much Ashy_- He doesn't count.

ClarinetWrathArineko: Mmm…I'll pretend that made ANY sense and I'll move on.

Paul: I can go now?

Axletia: No.

Scizor80: You have to wait until she's done asking all her questions to leave…

Paul:……………

Scizor80: YES. Even if they're not for you.

Paul: Dang.

ClarinetWrathArineko: Next, I need Dawn.

Dawn: Hello, he– Paul?? I didn't know you did talkshows…

Paul: I don't…-looks at the three hosts-

Axletia: Oh, come on. You know you wanted to come.

Paul: Really? I'm pretty sure that some one is tied up, gagged and then thrown into a wheelbarrow just to get to a studio, they don't want to come.

Kat: Touche.

Dawn:…………

ClarinetWrathArineko: Why do you have an obsession with the Oak's family poetry?

Dawn: …sigh…I'll never forget the last poem he said just for me… "Stay healthy and strong and you can never go wrong."

Ash: Well that's dumb, who made that up, Ben Franklin?

Dawn: Grr…

Axletia: Ignore him…

ClarinetWrathArineko: Well, since Ash is here I better ask him my last question. Why did you take in Chimchar?

Ash: Gahh, after what just happened I don't think I ever wanna see another fire pokemon ever again…-receives glare from Axletia-…_but_ to answer your question I thought it was strong -he quickly finishes and runs outside-

Everyone:…………………

Ash: -running back in- Did you know it was cold out side?

Scizor80: Well it _is _January.

Kat: And were _are_ in Boston.

Ash: Pssh, whatever. Where's chimchar…-receives many stares- Whaat?? I need him to keep me warm…

Paul: Stupid Ash, always ignoring the logic.

Ash: Yeah well, you can just leave!

Paul: I would but a certain someone is taking their sweet time answering questions…-glares at ClarinetWrathArieneko-

ClarinetWrathArineko: Alright, alright. I'm finished. –to Kat, Axletia, and Scizor80- Thanks for having me, again. Bye!

All: Bye!

Kat: And to end the show for today, we have one more reviewer!

Axletia: Welcome back Klis.

Klis: 'Sup. –holds fist out to Scizor80-

Scizor80: Uh, I…okay whatever…-hits his fist back-

Axletia: I wouldn't –

Klis: OUCH! Dude! Do you got claws or –

Scizor80: Yeah kinda…

Klis: Well, I got a few things to say to you.

Scizor80: Hm?

Klis: DO YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?

Scizor80: Wait, what?

Klis: WOULD YOU LIKE A DOUBLE SWORD SLASH BURGER OR BULLET FILLED KNUCKLE HEAD?

Axletia: Random much?

Klis: GAHH!!!!!!! –runs around in spaz formation-

Scizor80: Maybe it's the cut?

Axletia: Disinfectant?

Kat: Got it. –sprays Klis with disinfectant-

Klis: GAAH– -silence-

Axletia: Ahh…

Scizor80: Uh…Kat?

Kat: Hm?

Scizor80: He's not moving.

Kat: Oh that's weird I'm sure I– woops!

Axletia: What?

Kat: You know those death bottles with the skull and cross bones?

Axletia: Yeah?

Kat: Well, I used that on him.

Scizor80: I swear if his mother comes in asking what happened to her _precious son_…

Axletia: It's on you.

Kat:……O.O I killed a person…

Klis: GAHHHH!!! –runs out of studio-

Kat:O.o

Scizor80: Come back–

Axletia: Don't even…

-_CLOSE CURTAIN- _

* * *

Kat: Hiya, I'm just here paying some bills. Thank goodness nothing was damaged this episode.

Expenses:

Hole in wall, leading to bathroom: 1,460 dollars

Hole in ceiling leading to sky: 2,960 dollars

Ladder: 40 dollars

Bike: 120 dollars

Axletia: So during this chapter we got…7 reviews.

Kat: But only 3 were featured this chapter leaving us with thirty dollars.

Axletia: The new expenses are…

Hole in wall: 1, 450 dollars

Hole in ceiling: 2, 950 dollars

Ladder: 40 dollars

Bike: 110 dollars

Kat: Thanks and keep those reviews coming…

Kat & Axletia: Until next time!

Scizor80: Bye!

* * *

_Thanks people for the reviews I got, I didn't want a run on episode like I did last chapter so I split up the reviews, I hope you don't mind. Thanks for all the reviews, support and patience! See ya! _


End file.
